


long as there are stars above you

by chocolatebirdie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everyone is LGBT, F/F, M/M, someone let me write this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebirdie/pseuds/chocolatebirdie
Summary: Luke is a former Shadowhunter, betrayed by his parabatai, turned werewolf, cop whose partner was killed by said (former) parabatai, who also happened to be his ex-wife. When it comes to pain and mistrust, very little can surprise him anymore. When it comes to love, however, it's a whole new ball game.aka: everyone in shadowhunters is lgbt and luke sees everything





	long as there are stars above you

**Author's Note:**

> so the raph/meliorn part was inspired by [this post](http://softjimon.tumblr.com/post/162415380176) and some texts between [my best friend](%E2%80%9Dfightwoodbanes.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) and i, and then as for the rest i just.... love the gay trifecta™️ man.
> 
> title from "god only knows" by the beach boys bc i love "love actually"
> 
> (not edited at all sry for any mistakes)

Luke considers himself an observant man. Between the police training, the werewolf senses, and the Shadowhunter upbringing, it'd be pretty difficult - not to mention dangerous - not to be. 

Still, he thinks it would have to take a specially obtuse person (Simon, when he was mundane, perhaps) not to notice the tension during the cabinet meetings. Not the argumentative kind, no - although that still occurs from time to time, largely between Raphael and Alec - but the other kind. The kind Luke doesn't want to think about between two people he's supposed to see as equals in Downworlder leadership but look barely over the age of twenty.

He expected this sort of romantic, lingering tension between Magnus and Alec. The two were bonded closer than nearly anyone Luke had ever known, even after such a short time together. He had not expected Raphael and Meliorn. Somehow they are almost worse at hiding it than Magnus and Alec; the newness of their relationship brings with it an almost childlike innocence, bursting the seams with love and affection. The two couples burn so bright it makes Luke's heart ache down to his core. Nevertheless he finds himself admiring the pairs, their strength and love breaking boundaries most of the Shadow world was still reluctant to shift.

Some two months after he begins to suspect Raphael and Meliorn's relationship, he hears a conversation between Raphael and Magnus. They're in Magnus' apartment - one of the many approved locations for the weekly cabinet meetings - watching Alec clean up dinner in the kitchen with a domestic sort of ease and familiarity.

"He's not my favorite person," Raphael starts, and Magnus rolls his eyes lightheartedly. "But I know he makes you happy. I've never seen you like this before, Magnus." His eyes warm with unspoken affection. There's similar tenderness in Magnus voice when he speaks; its that of family, of love.

"I've never felt like this before," Magnus admits. He laughs at himself. "I feel like a sixteen year old when I say it, but it's true. Alexander, he... the thing is, he has the power to destroy me. But he won't. Just knowing that, in my very soul, means more to me than I could ever articulate." He takes a sip of his drink to distract himself; for all his grandeur, Magnus is little more willing to express raw emotion than Raphael.

"When his time comes..." Raphael says tentatively. 

Magnus sighs. "Yes, there is that. We alternate between talking ourselves in circles and avoiding the topic altogether. It's not perfect, but there's no right decision. Every path would cause pain." He looks meaningfully at Raphael. "You are immensely lucky to have found an immortal love."

Both men, and Luke as well, shift their gaze slightly to Meliorn, entertaining himself on the balcony. Raphael makes no comment one way or the other, but the silence is confirmation enough.

* * *

 

Growing up, Simon's romantic interests were not particularly varied. In fact, they were largely singular: Clary and Clary alone. After seeing his heart crushed more than once by his best friend, Luke had hoped that Simon would champion his own life and find the right love for him.

He just really, really hadn't expected that love to be Jace Wayland.

Herondale.

Whatever.

He's in the institute for an impromptu meeting with Alec - something about werewolves attacking a Shadowhunter (who probably had it coming, if he's being honest) when Jace and Simon stumble in, bruised and a little bloody. Simon is clinging to Jace's hand for dear life while he rambles about the thrill of the mission, the adrenaline of the chase coursing through him. And Jace looks _enamored_.

It's not just Luke who is surprised at the turn of events - it seems the couple are a new development, as everyone from Alec to Clary to a random passerby has something to say about it.

"I'm so happy for you!" Clary squeals, running to hug both boys at once. Jace smiles quietly while Simon spit-fires explanations to every little question Clary has. 

Alec hovers just slightly away from the trio, waiting for his parabatai to make eye contact. Luke senses that Jace is, for some reason, avoiding exactly that.

"Jace," Alec eventually says. He turns, albeit wearily, hand still tightly wound in Simon's. "I - ." Alec stops there. Never one for eloquence, he seems at a loss for words.

"Look, Alec - " 

Alec holds a hand up. "Just. Hold on a sec." Jace waits. He's a well trained Shadowhunter, so it's not blatant, but Luke can see the slightest of tension in his shoulders, bracing for impact. It's a good twenty seconds before Alec gathers his thoughts. "You never - all those years? I thought - at least at first, that you - I mean. I'm glad, I guess, that you didn't - or I don't know, if that's the right word, but - I - _Simon_?"

Jace doesn't miss a beat. "Yeah. Simon." His grin is blinding, and he looks over at the boy in question, currently being embraced by Izzy. Luke can't say he understands it much better than Alec does, but he thinks they both know that all that really matters is their happiness, and that? That radiates between the two.

* * *

 

Luke is a former Shadowhunter, betrayed by his parabatai, turned werewolf, cop whose partner was killed by said (former) parabatai, who also happened to be his ex-wife. When it comes to pain and mistrust, very little can surprise him anymore. When it comes to love, however, it's a whole new ball game. This one just so happens to include his daughter. Clary comes to visit at the Jade Wolf one day, Isabelle Lightwood in tow. It's not entirely unusual; Clary is often bringing along one or more of her friends, especially since much of the Downworld is still wary of her every move. Though he has interacted with her little, Luke holds Izzy in high regard. He has heard all about her strength, her wisdom, and most especially her compassion. He thinks they could be something like friends, although he feels too old to do so - but he's well acquainted with her brothers by now, after all.

Clary says, "Luke, Izzy and I are together." The girls squeeze together tight. It'd look painful if they didn't look so blindingly happy.

Luke considers himself to be above the shovel talk, so he simply turns to Izzy and says "You take care of her, you understand me?" She nods seriously. He nods back, a smile on his face. He looks at Clary, who of course is looking at Izzy like she hangs the moon. He hasn't seen a smile of hers that bright since before her mother died - maybe even before she was kidnapped. He watches them while they eat, the way they talk without words and comfort without touch. He wonders how all of these kids have found such pure, unconditional love for one another. He wonders, only somewhat bitterly, if he will ever come close to that again.

It's when Clary giggles madly, Izzy grinning ear to ear, that Luke finally gives his blessing. "Your mother would be proud of your choices," he tells her. "And so happy for you." He squeezes her hand, lying on the tabletop, as a tear or two rolls down her cheek. 

Later that night, he watches them go, talking about how best to break the news to their friends and family. "Alec will probably lose his mind," Clary laughs.

"You think Alec will? What about my _mother_?"

* * *

 

So here Luke finds himself, sitting in Magnus' apartment, not as an Alpha pack leader this time but instead a whopping ninth wheel, celebrating New Year's Eve. He can't believe he managed to not only become apart of this ragtag group of kids (it doesn't matter how old Magnus and Raphael really are, he still looks the oldest) but also be the only straight, single person amongst them. He thinks he may be officially unable to be surprised by love, when - 

Maia Roberts comes in, another girl in tow. "'Sup everybody," she calls. "This is my girlfriend Lily."

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. in case u were wondering (bc i want to make it kinda clear) here is what alec was trying to get across:
> 
> You never (told me you liked boys) - all those years (that you knew i had feelings for you)? I thought - at least for at first, that you (had a problem with me being gay) - I mean. I'm glad, I guess, that you didn't (have a problem with it, since you clearly like guys too) - or I don't know, if that's the right word (because who would be "glad" to be lgbt in such an anti-lgbt society like shadowhunters).
> 
> 2\. talk to me about shadowhunters!!! malec, jimon, gay trifecta, anything! i love suffering. [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dclarylightbane.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) // [twitter](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/beebobane%E2%80%9D)


End file.
